Pain
by ronko45
Summary: Ash finds that one by one, people closest to him are getting killed.  M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Pain

I own nada.

I felt the cool water encompass my skin as I sank farther and farther down into the deep river. The moon was high in the sky and I can remember how beautifully it reflected on the water's surface as I looked up. I could hear my heart beating fast as adrenaline started pumping throughout my circulatory system. I struggled as much as I could, waves forming around my heavy body.

My head was hurting as blood pumped faster, harder. I couldn't even breathe because any breath that I took would instantly fill my lungs with water. I knew I was in pain, and I knew I was crying, but because of all the cool water around me, I couldn't feel it. My paranoia was starting when I felt my heart slow… all the adrenaline gone.

My eyes shut tightly as whatever remaining oxygen I had in me was released. Just then, I took in a deep breath.

Big mistake.

It all happened so fast that I couldn't even comprehend how it happened. The water flowed into my lungs. I cough, but more water enters my and fills my lungs.

I heard nothing but the sound of my slowing heartbeat, deep in my ears, as my body limps. First, my arms and legs, and then I couldn't feel anything anymore. I knew my time was up as I gradually faded into what I knew was everlasting unconsciousness. The last thing I heard, as I slipped away from the world I knew, was the laugh of the girl who had put me in this predicament. No good would come of hating her, so before I _left_, I forgave her… _yeah, I forgive her Ash._

A/N: On to chapter 2!

Mysterious Drowned person: Why did I have to die, and they don't even know who I am.

Ronko: They'll find out in Ch. 2.

MDP: If they want to continue…


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

I own nothing.

Dawn had never ever told anyone about what she did to Misty. Ash had been asking about Misty, ever since she had called her out and it sickened Dawn. "Why the hell did he not care about her?" Dawn devised a plan to take the water trainer out of the equation, because she thought that everything would be better between her and Ash, and that maybe he'd get with her… but that wasn't how it happened at all.

Ash was distraught when he found that Misty had gone missing. He went searching for her incessantly. They stayed at the camp for days on end; Ash didn't want to leave without looking under every rock, every nook and cranny. Days went on and nothing was found. Ash went into a depression and neither Pikachu nor Brock could break him out of it.

It was days later when they finally left to a Pokémon Center, when Dawn urged him to go to the city, that some trainers found a body in a river. The news rang through the Pokémon Center. Ash stopped what he was doing and ran to the TV. Officer Jenny was there with an ambulance and as the body was loaded onto a stretcher, he saw her.

Misty's face was pale, as if all the blood had just ran away from her. It was covered in wrinkles too, proving the fact that she was in fact in the water. Her closed eyes looked sunken and some of her was missing, most likely by some nibbling Pokémon. Despite all this, she looked peaceful and that's what brought Ash over the edge. Brock and Pikachu rushed to their friend and master, respectively, and stayed along side him. For hours they stayed like this, Dawn on the sidelines, getting more irritated with each passing minute.

Weeks later, they were at the Cerulean Gym. Ash and Brock insisted that they go to their friend's funeral alone, but Dawn said otherwise. She wanted to see for herself her handy work, and once Misty was buried, she would be home free.

One by one the mourners piled in, sitting themselves on the chairs set up outside the gym. Ash sat with his mother, who was crying just as hard as he was. Once the last of their friends arrived, they all stood up, and the procession started…

"Ash, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Brock watched his friend lying down on the bed. They were at a hotel between Cerulean and Veridian, and they all thought that this would be better to stay for a couple of nights then going back home.

"I just need to be alone, that's all. I know you'd rather be with Misty's sisters than me, so just go."

"Alright," replied Brock as he stepped outside, "I'll be a call away." Brock bumped into Dawn as he walked down the hallway. "Its best he be left alone."

"I know, but I want to see him." Brock nodded and left the girl to her mission. "Ash?" Dawn entered the room cautiously and locked the door behind her. "Are you okay?" Ash was silently sniffling into his pillow, ignoring the girl all together. "You know you can tell me anything. I know how much she meant to you, I see that, but she's gone now." Dawn walked closer to the sullen boy and sat on the bed next to him. Her hand moved through his messy black hair as she moved his head so she could see his face.

Ash let her guide him. She brought her lips to his and he shot back, sitting upright. "Dawn… what are you doing?"

"This is for your own good. It'll help you forget about her."

"I don't want to forget…" His words were cut off as Dawn again pressed her lips against his own, bringing her body on top of his. Ash really wanted to stop her, because all he wanted was Misty, yet all that was dismissed as she deepened the kiss.

Dawn's hands found their way into Ash's shirt, bringing it off in one sweeping motion. The girl wasted no time as she released herself from the kiss and unbuttoned the boy's pants. The sensations he felt overpowered all that he was feeling only moments ago. This was a temporary fix for his sadness, his depression. Her small hands wrapped around his hardened member for only a second before she let go. Ash moaned under her touch and whined when her touch was no longer felt.

Dawn took it upon herself to remove her own clothes. At first he was hesitant, but all that sense of remorse was pushed away into a distant pocket of his mind when he felt her hot organ on his. Without so much as a warning, she lowered herself onto him, and he pushed her down with great force. Their scream harmonized and finally, as they climaxed, Ash yelled out Misty's name. Dawn at him, hatred red in her eyes, but before he could notice, she wiped it off her face. She cuddled up next to the boy and whispered in his ear.

"I'll make you forget about her soon."

Ash woke to the wonderful feeling of butterfly kisses. As soon as he saw the coordinator in his bed next to him and naked, he jumped out and apologized.

"I'm sorry Dawn. I was sad last night and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if…"

Dawn walked to him and planted a kiss on his on his lips. "It's okay; I wanted it just as much as you."

"No Dawn, I just don't feel that way about you."

"What?" Ash took a step back as Dawn advanced forward. "But I love you Ash!"

"Look Dawn, I can't do this with you, especially at a time like now. I just lost Misty and nobody will ever replace her. Please understand." The boy left the room, after putting on some pants, and slammed the door behind him.

"Ash, are you feeling better?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, I can't believe Misty would drown. How in the world does that happen? She loved water! She'd never die in her own element!" yelled Ash as he slapped his hands on the table.

"I know, it's a mystery to me too, but things happen. Let's change the subject then…"

"Oh yeah, something's up with Dawn. She kinda… we kinda…" Ash's face turned a deep red and Brock filled in the pieces.

"I know what you two did, I can see it. Are you sure it's right to do it at a time like this?"

"I know… that's what I told her. I don't want to hurt Dawn though."

"I think you should tell her straight up that you don't like her. It'll only hurt more the longer you wait." Brock's face held concern for his friend.

"I guess so. Thanks Brock."

"No problem. I think you should take a break from battling and just relax in the presence of your friends."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing "

"I'm also going to head back to Pewter. I'm missing my own family myself."

A/N: Yeah I know, but to chapter 3…


	3. Chapter 3

Pain

I own nothing.

Our heroes returned back to Ash's house, and after a delicious meal prepared by Delia and Brock, Ash retired upstairs. Delia noticed Dawn following him and she called her down. "Dawn dear, please let him be alone."

"But…" stuttered Dawn.

"He and Misty were close, and I don't think he's over her yet. Let's let him cool down on his own." Delia returned to her original task as Dawn stood thinking. Neither of them saw Brock watching them as he put the last dish away.

That night, as everybody lay asleep. Dawn went into the bathroom and called on Togekiss. The white Pokémon chirped its happiness at seeing its master, but was quickly shushed. "Follow me." Togekiss followed with no complaint as they stealthily entered Ash's mom's room. Togekiss was confused as to why they had to sneak in, but it said nothing. Dawn stepped up to Delia's sleeping form. Her body rose and fell with every breath she took in and let out. The girl waved to Togekiss, and had it on its ready. She shook the mother, and watched her eyes light up.

"I will not let even you stand in my way. Togekiss, Psychic." Togekiss was skeptical, but performed it none the less. Delia's eyes grew wider as pain shot through her body. Her organs felt like they were being compressed, like she was lying in a gravity chamber with two times her normal quantity. Delia's organs were pressed with so much force, that they burst. Her stomach exploded, leaking the highly acidic hydrochloric acid to the rest of her bursting organs, making them burn on contact. Blood pooled inside of her body, quickly filling up to her lungs. Delia couldn't breathe, much less move. Her lungs were burnt by the acid making its way through her body and to her esophagus. Red liquid seeped from her mouth, nose, and eyes, quickly running down her face as if they were red tears. Delia tried to yell, but she couldn't yell out, because just as fast as it started, it ended. She lay in her own bed as if nothing had happened, as if all this had been an accident…

Brock knocked on Delia's door for the first time the next morning. "She must be tired; I'll let her sleep some more." Usually she would help him make breakfast, but he decided to let her rest. When Dawn and Ash woke up and got to the breakfast table, he tried again. "Delia?" Brock was starting to worry. He frantically yelled out her name, only to find no reply. His knocks, that got frantic and louder by the second, brought Ash and Dawn to his side.

"What's wrong Brock?" asked Dawn looking at the door.

"Delia's not opening; I'm going to break the door." Brock ran into the door, but it didn't really budge. Ash and Pikachu soon joined the fro, all three bodies hitting the door with full force. At about the fourth impact, they flew into the room.

Dawn quickly turned her body around as the Delia appeared before her. Brock and Ash ran to the woman and shook her. "Call the police," yelled Brock to Dawn. She ran down the stairs, away from sight. Brock checked the woman over and stated what they had all known. She was dead. Ash was on the floor, when Brock pulled him closer to himself, as more sadness invaded their souls.

Ash and Pikachu now were both in even worse condition than before. They had just returned from Delia's funeral and they headed to their room without a word; Brock let them. There was no way he could go back to his own family (no matter how much he wanted) with his friend in this state. As he was preparing the food, he saw Dawn talking to Professor Oak. Oak was asking if he could go in a see Ash, but she had said no. Brock rushed out and let him inside.

"I'm sorry Prof. Oak. You can go see if Ash wants to talk to you." Oak went up and they heard the door open and close. "Dawn, I need to go to the Pokémon Center for a while… do you think you and Piplup could watch over the food?" Piplup chirped and tapped his chest. Fifteen minutes later, Brock was in the Pokémon Center and he headed toward the video phones.

"Ash I'm sorry to hear about your mother. We all loved her dearly…"

"How could she die? She was perfectly fine last night before she went to bed." The tears started fresh again and Oak put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, why don't you stay with me at the lab? You can work for me and possibly get your mind off of what had happened…"

"Professor," said Ash suddenly in a low whisper, "I don't think these deaths were coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"I think someone is after us. Come on, I know more than anyone that Misty wouldn't die in water. It was her thing! You don't know how many times she saved me from the water… she wouldn't and couldn't drown. I think someone murdered her. Not only me, but Brock's suspicious too."

"Well get some rest and think about it. I'll be in my lab as usual okay." Oak walked out into the hallway and could have sworn he saw a flash of black and pink run away but when he went down to the kitchen, he saw her over the stove. "Bye, tell Brock I'll talk to him later."

"Okay, bye Professor Oak."

Brock entered the house minutes after Oak had left and ran to the stove. "Dawn!" he said as he ran to the food. The rice was burnt and really inedible. The meat that he left under the stove, was now as dry and as black as charcoal. "Dawn, were you not watching the food?"

The girl smiled. "I forgot; I'm sorry." She went up to her room, leaving Brock with the mess. Later that night, Dawn brought out her Quilava and ran down the dirt road in her pajamas. The two snuck into the lab and saw Prof. Oak looking over an old book.

"Delia," he said, "it was only two more months before I would ask you to marry me and you go and die on me." He cried into his hands, making Dawn feel almost sorry for what she was about to do, but it didn't. Quilava used his flamethrower and set the laboratory ablaze. The fire contacted with other flammable substances and soon the whole entire lab was on fire. Dawn soon went back, before anyone became suspicious.

Oak knew he could get out… he had a plan for leaving a burning building, but then he remembered about the Pokémon. He had to make sure that those in the poke ball were safe, and those that weren't in it were too. He threw all the Pokémon balls into the air and out came the little monsters. "Run, get out." Instead of listening to him, they helped him get the other Pokémon out. The professor's skin was getting hot, and he felt small welts forming. He ran to one side of the lab, and set free his experiments before the roof caved in. He screamed as the fire melted the fabric of his coat onto his arms and his legs, and the fire itself consuming his body. He felt nothing and saw nothing as his vision left him.

The Pokémon put all their effort into taking helping Oak get out safely. The water Pokémon used their water gun to douse the flames surrounding them as they set a course to go outside. The Pokémon dragged the scientist out into the open where a crowd was already gathering. The paramedics were already on the scene and they loaded Oak into the ambulance and took him to the hospital.

A/N: I know, I didn't want to have those two die, but it made the story a little better, more interesting in my opinion… Well if you want to continue reading, go on to Ch. 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Pain

I don't own Pokemon, or it's Characters.

"Professor Oak!" Ash and Brock ran in to the hospital and went to the front desk. "Where's Professor Oak?"

"Are you immediate family?" asked the receptionist.

"No… but…" started Ash.

"This is his son-in-law. Please let us see him." Pleaded Brock.

"Alright…" Oak was being held in the ICU for severe third degree burns. His skin looked leathery, and it was a deep black. A myriad of medical tubes flowed from his body, and an IV drip flowed into his blood. The professor was fast asleep, and by the look of it, he wasn't going to be up for a while.

"Brock, where's Dawn?"

"She said she was going to be late." The boys were sitting in the cafeteria, a cheeseburger in front of both of them.

"Brock, this can't just be a coincidence! It was everyone close to us who's getting murdered. I know you noticed it too." Brock took a sip of his coffee and thought about it. He too had been confused about the situations and how they occurred. All the facts pointed to one particular person, the one person who had been jealous of Misty, and been mad at Delia right before she died. Brock wanted to make sure he had this figured out for himself first before he said anything to Ash. He knew his friend and his rash nature. "Brock, earth to Brock."

"Oh yeah?" Dawn appeared before them, Piplup walking at her feet. "Yeah, let's not talk about it now."

"Ash, I'm so sorry about everything's that's happened to you. I want to know if there is anything I can do for you." Dawn laid herself on his bed, right next to the yellow mouse Pokémon. She unbuttoned her shirt, going one button at a time.

"Dawn… I…" He turned around, causing her to get out of bed and fondle him from behind. "I know you want it…" The little Pokémon finally awoke from his slumber and saw Ash resisting Dawn's attempts.

"Pika…" said Pikachu with a growl. Dawn turned around with a look no one had ever seen on her face. She walked to Pikachu. "Are you trying to stop my destiny with Ash too?" She looked around the room and spotted a pair of scissors. She walked over to him. "Well I don't think so." She took the scissors and stabbed Pikachu right in the heart. The metal protruded, quickly getting covered in the iron liquid.

"Pikachu!" Ash rushed to his dying friend as Dawn locked the door once again. "What are you doing Dawn?"

"So many people have stood in my way. All I wanted was to be with you Ash, was that too much to ask? You always put Misty before me, and then your mom told me not to deal with you, to let you calm down. I would've been able to help!"

"Misty… it was you? and my mom? I liked you Dawn, but I loved Misty, you didn't have to do that. Does that mean the fire at the lab…?"

"It was an accident he was allowed to live. I was planning on taking him out, but this is okay too." Ash clutched his Pokemon and ran to the door.

"You're crazy…"

"So you say. You'll be mine, or else."

"Or else?"

"I'm not letting anyone take you away from me." Dawn pulled the scissors from Pikachu, who groaned a weak groan form the pain. She pointed it to Ash's chest. "So, you want to continue what we started?"

Ash backed up. "Leave me alone."

"I don't think so." Dawn walked up closer to him and Ash lost it. He balled his fist and punched her smack dab in the face. Her cheek was red and she touched a disbelieving finger to it.

"You hit me!"

"Yeah and I'll do it again."

"That's it Ash. Nobody touches me and gets away with it." Dawn ran up to Ash and stabbed him in the gut. The girl retracted the blade and went for him again going straight for his heart. With Pikachu in his hands, he couldn't really do much to dodge the attack. He braced himself for the pain, but it never came.

Ash opened his eyes and saw that Dawn was staring at him with a great terror showing on her face. "What's…" and that's when he heard her.

"This is the last straw Dawn." Ash heard the water trainer's voice and he turned to look at her. Her astral form looked just as he had seen her before she went missing. He fell onto his knees and called her name.

"Misty… I knew you were murdered." His tears flowed down his face. "I…"

"You don't need to say anything Ash." She looked to the girl again. "I forgave you for killing me, but I can't forgive you for killing Ash." Misty flew into the air and as she did a cold wind took over the room. Objects were flying every which way. They smacked Dawn as they soared through the air. Every object hit and she was starting to bleed, getting welts all over her body. As the last object hit, Misty lowered her self to the ground. "I'll show you how it feels to get killed by someone you trust." The red head possessed Piplup, who was in the other room, and used water pulse.

The blue ball of water surrounded the coordinator and soon she was stuck inside. Her breath was getting heavy as the water and pressure were getting heavier. "Piplup," she breathed, "stop." The pressure continued and Dawn felt like her lungs were going to burst, just like with Delia. All was going downhill until…

"Dawn dear?" Joanna, Dawn's mom, walked into the room and quickly took her away. "Dawn, what happened to you? It's a good thing Brock called me."

"Ghost, Misty…" said Dawn.

"We need to take her to the police… she killed…" Brock was talking but Ash cut him off.

"I'll forgive…" Brock started to cut him off, but he didn't allow it. "I said I forgive her; I'm not pressing any charges. Just get the bitch out of my face." Ash left the room, taking the dead Pokémon out with him.

It's been four years since the incident with Dawn. No one has heard about her since then so they figured Joanna had everything under control. Brock was on his way to meet Ash when he decided to pay a visit to Joanna. He knocked on the door and got no answer.

"Joanna?" When he was about to leave, the door opened ever slightly, and he went inside. "Joanna, I just came by to see…" What the boy saw was horrible. Joanna was there, but she wasn't. Her body had been mutilated, skin peeled off, and only her skeleton remaining. Her bones were piled right next to the couch. Brock bent down and saw the one thing that made him know it was Dawn who did this work. Her lucky ribbon, the one Joanna gave her, was on the floor in pieces. Brock looked around the house to see if anyone was there, but there was no one, or nothing. The boy ran, after calling the police, to the Pokémon Center.

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Said Brock, who was thinking they should have put her away when they had the chance.

"No Brock. I'll deal with her myself if she comes after me. You need to watch you're back, bye." Ash hung up and readied himself. He didn't want his Pokémon to fight Dawn so he was prepared to kill her himself.

Brock knew that Dawn would most likely go after Ash, but he did send her mom to pick her up. He had thought that a well respected mother could solve the problem, but apparently not. Brock knew where Ash was staying, so he quickly made his way over there.

Ash was sleeping soundly when he saw a familiar sight before him. Misty walked up to him seductively and they wasted no time. Just like Dawn had forced herself onto him the first time, so did Misty this time. Her clothes were off and already on the bedside, as were his. He, already knowing what to do, entered her and started pumping. Her moans brought him to him peak and he released into her. All this had felt like a dream, so he thought that's what it was. But the feeling felt too real. He woke up and saw what he thought was Misty still under him.

"What the hell?"

"I missed you Ash."

"Dawn?"

"No, it's me Misty."

"Don't toy with me, you're sick." Ash stood up and defended himself.

"What do you mean? You wanted Misty and now you have her."

And just like last time, Misty came, the ghost Misty. "You want to try again. This time I will kill you.

"No I'll kill her, for everyone she has killed already."

"I'm sorry Ash, but I'm not going to allow that." Misty used her ghostly power and attacked Ash, tying him up somewhere in the corner of the room. "Now let's finish this once and for all." Misty grabbed Dawn's 'face' and pulled the skin off. The skin was glued onto her real skin, so as the fake mask was being pulled off so did her real face.

"I'm ready for you this time Misty. Come on out Togekiss. I'm sure you know that you can't hurt normal type Pokémon, and she knows Psychic." Misty gasped and started backing up until she stopped. She had to try her best no matter what and she knew how the outcome of the battle would come out. Togekiss almost didn't use Psychic on Misty, that is until it saw Dawn's face. Her skin was sagging and her eyes were filled with the devil's rage. Togekiss performed its task and went to the Pokeball.

The attack hit Misty and she felt weaker by the second. Her power was draining and she was about to leave this world for the second time again. She looked at Ash's horrified face and blew a kiss to him, as this really would be the last time the meet until his time came. She slipped away into a thin wisp of smoke and it was just Ash and Dawn left in the room.

The material that Misty bound Ash with dissipated and he was free to do what he wanted. He knew it would come down to this, and he knew he would have to finish her off. He ran into her and knocked her down. Ash produced a knife from his backpack and stabbed the girl, screaming as he did. He slashed her gut open, making sure to hit all organs in her abdominal area just like she had did with his mom.

He held her mouth close as the blood pooled inside her mouth and it had no where to go. With her on her back it could only go in one direction: down. She tried to cough, but he wouldn't even allow that. As she struggled against his surprisingly tough grip, he rummaged through his backpack for one last thing.

Fluoroantimonic acid. One of the most acidic acids ever discovered. "I just can't forgive you anymore…" He poured the acid all over her body, and just as it impacted, her eyes dissolved into nothing, leaving hollow spaces in her head. Her skin grew black and bubbly, showing both bone and muscle as the acid made its way to the floor. Ash could no longer cry, as he was all cried out since four years ago, but he did go to sleep, after an exhausting night.

Brock rushed into the Pokémon Center and didn't even have time to flirt with Nurse Joy. He asked for Ash's room and ran inside. Ash woke up to the knocking and finally realized that he had a dead girl on his floor. With one look he hurled, and opened the door cautiously. He saw Brock, and Brock saw Dawn.

"Oh Ash." He gave his friend a hug. "Come on, I think we better get out of here. You should stay at my house for now okay?" Ash said nothing as he let Brock guide him out of the center and back to Kanto.

The trainer finally felt better being around a lot of people. He helped Brock's siblings in training and everything else he learned that wasn't standard battling protocol. Brock watched Ash come around from a bad situation and at least now he was doing better. Brock and Ash went to Oak who was let out of the hospital and of course he went right back to his Pokémon. He loved them even more now, knowing they would risk their lives to save his. After learning that Professor Oak was okay, Ash decided he had to get on with his own dreams too (again).

A/N: Okay so the story is coming to a close and yes, I know Brock needed more of a part, probably a fight with Dawn, but I just couldn't find a way to fit it in, so I left it as it was. Same goes for Misty. Last chapter coming up…


	5. Chapter 5

Pain

I do not own Pokemon or it's characters.

Dawn stood at the gate that divided Heaven and Hell. She awaited her punishment, because she knew that she was going to Hell. As she walked over to the red fiery steps of Hell, she saw Misty. She knew something was wrong. "What do you want?"

"You'll see." Misty pushed Dawn off of the stairs and into the in-between dimension. This was the part of the ghost world where you're neither in Heaven nor Hell. Dawn felt herself being suspended in darkness, and she could see nothing. "I think this punishment will be most just." Dawn looked around and saw nothing, but she did hear many things. She heard the sounds of her Pokémon.

They all chirped at her, and she smiled. They came to stay with me, even after what I did to them, she thought. She was surely delusional. Each of her pocket monsters attacked her and each time the attack hit, it would hurt tenfold. All the hurt that she had inflicted to them and her friends were in those attacks and she felt them magnetized. They kept attacking, and she kept screaming. "Stop! Please! What happened to you guys? I'm you're master, you're friend." They did a sound that sounded something like a laugh. And that's when she knew that nothing she did would change their minds. All the attacks from her Pokémon collided and soon, the pain lasted so long that she thought she was dead.

"You'll be here for eternity, felling the pain grow with each hit, and staying longer as time goes on." Misty put her arms on Joanna's shoulder.

"I'm okay, even she deserves this…"

A/N: Okay, That's it. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you have anything you think I should work on, feel free to review.


End file.
